E-Ryder (Growing Up)
by mursarmyoftwo
Summary: My Take if Zack Ryder and Eve Torres had a kid
1. Chapter 1

E-Ryder's Baby (Growing up)

**A/N I was thinking about how cool it would be if Zack Ryder was your dad I mean seriously think about if you were a teen he would probably go out partying with you it would be to quote Miz "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwsome" **

**This is just a fluffy story about what it would be like if Zack Ryder and Eve Torres had a baby I Dont own anyone apart from the OC baby in this story the rest belong to wwe.**

**Ps in this story the internet title is a important title in the wwe **

**2017**

After Kindergarten a small Brunette little girl came running towards her dad or long island iced Z to the world but to her he was her Luke Skywalker her Batman and best friend in the whole world. Alixx Blank Marie Ryder was truly the luckiest girl in the world she was surrounded by people who loved her. Her godfather was the wwe champion her mother was the divas champion and her father was the internet champion. Zack picked up his four year old angel "hey little leia" she gazed " hey big skywalker" they were always like this with their nicknames sometimes it was little robin and big batman or little mike and big sully or their most recent mufassa and simba. He strapped her seatbelt on and got in the driver's seat little did Alixx know her mom was waiting for her their home in long island she hadn't seen her in a six weeks as she had been on tour with the wwe but to a four year old that's like six years so she was in for a surprise. Alixx ran in the house ready to play with her wwe action figures she had since she was born don't judge ok uncle punk had made it clear she had to have them but quickly stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the green eyes she inherited from her mother connect with her own "momma" she squealed "oh my god my ears" Zack piped in as he entered the room but Alixx was too busy as she was unwrapping her new gift she had received from her mom she always brought something back from wherever she had been "hello there sweetheart" Eve gave her boyfriend of five years a loving kiss she couldn't tell you why they decided to have a kid only after a year of being together but she knew he loved her and she loved him so it just happened on the fourth of November two thousand and thirteen they were blessed with little Alixx.

Later that night Eve and Zack were both packing suitcases for themselves and Alixx as they where both needed on for the shows over the next few months as they were champions and had duties to fulfil they took Alixx with them she had plenty of friends with the other superstars kids and even sometimes thought it was funny to play hide and seek with her dad's ring gear but he never had the heart to tell her off over something like that. They were finally ready to get some shut eye when Eve turned around to kiss Zack goodnight "i love you so much" he said "you too" she replied .

Theres chapter one for you the more reveiws the faster I review so make sure to R&R

later and remember stay cheeky


	2. Chapter 2

E-Ryder's Baby (Growing Up)

**A/N I got a good response last chapter so I decided to continue the chapters will go in certain years of Alixx's life so last chapter she was four and this chapter she is 8 and Zack is 36 (I think so anyway dont judge my Math skills are horrible) and I know in real life she is a year older but for the purpose of the story ill make Eve a year younger. And also zack doesn't drink in this story. _I forgot to mention _ **

**May 14, 2021 ( Zack's Birthday)**

Eve gently shook her daughter awake it was eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday but she had to get Alixx awake before Zack as she promised she could help make him breakfast for his birthday "sweetie,wake up" Alixx gave a look that said _Are you serious MOM _but then remember why she had gotten up so early "ok" Alixx rubbed the sleep out her eyes. "ok now go and wake your dad up _nicely _Alixx" Alixx gave her an innocent look and for a moment Eve thought for once since she had Alixx her boyfriend would have a nice wake up on his birthday but that idea was flung out the window when zack's scream echoed throughout the hotel room "jesus little mike" Zack said but regretted it when he saw his little girl pout he then smiled "who made this delicious breakfast" she beamed at him "Me Me I did I did" Eve coughed "mom are you sick" Zack chuckled knowing that Eve was annoyed about not getting credit as she made the breakfast.

Later that day everyone had came to Zack for his birthday even John Laurenitus who wormed his way back into wwe so uncle Punk thought it would be a good idea to show Alixx what he did to her hero (when he screwed zack out of his title) witch earned Big Johnny a kick in his well im not sure if he has any balls but it seemed to effect him and that's what matters right.

Eve and the rest of the divas had decided to stay at the hotel with Alixx so Zack could go out and celebrate even though he didn't drink he and punk liked to everyone else get wasted and post the video's and pictures on twitter.

Alixx was worn out after playing through all Call of Duty's with aunt AJ who really wasn't crazy but really was that quirky geeky tom boy from NXT. Barbie and Alica stayed they were brought back together as Eve was only spying for the McMahon on Big Johnny and wasn't really a baddie they now fought against people like The Bellas who were only bad on camera and Alixx's favourite divas apart from her mom of course. She popped in The Hunger Games as it was her favourite movie and Alixx begged to stay up and watch after a lot of convincing from aunt barbie and alica she was aloud but passed out half way through they must have all fell asleep cause the next day they all woke up to find Zack making breakfast very skilfully as he had Alixx shooting him with a plastic bow and arrrow

**just a short chapter I made this one more about alixx and eves relationship**

**hope you injoyed remember to review and stay cheeky **


End file.
